unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Guys
Some of these people actually LIKE Mario! Adding the Old Sino-Japanese prefix ''Wa-'' to the names automatically remakes them to haters (see video below). The term guy is a rival to the peopleworlds Hum an and the tronjiworlds Tronji. These things are 'guys' that are found throughout UnMarioWiki. A * ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ * Adolf Hitler * Aigis * Aki Goomba * Alecks the Awesome Alphabetical Allergy Martin Megatron Mystery Weird Al-Yankovic Lemon Lime Powerade Smart Christian Pride Caring Charisma Cruz "Colonel Chris O'neill Cummies" Jr. From Unfriended/Johnson Wrath Of Cortex For Nintendo Gamecube * Alejandro Sosa * Amy Anderson * Andrei Ulmeyda * Anonymous Man * Apple B * Baby Tario * Batman (Not to be confused with Bat Man) * Ben The Dog * Bert Kazuma * Big Bird * Big Mac * Bill Cosby * Bill Gates * Birdo * Black Thing * Black Mage * Brytt * Bubsy * Builderman * Byro C * Captain Falcon * Captain Lou Albano * Captain Norton * Chaos Mario * Charles Martinet * Chuck Norris * Carol * Count Max * Countess Ruby * Captain Buggy * Chie Satonaka * Cassidy Boon * Chris Farley * Clay Bailey * Chirico Cuvie D * Deidara * Doctor Who * Dragon * Dr. Phil * Dr. Wahwee * Donald Trump * Donquixote Doflamingo * Darien Shields * Dwight (The Office) E * Elvis Presley * Escargoon * Ellen Degenurez * Elder Toguro * Ellen (Dragon Ball Z: Xenoverse 2) * Evil Homer F * Fat Kirby * Fat Peach * Fawful * Fun Homer * Fidel Castro * Franziska Von Karma * Fredericksburg Fazilkabear * FartfaceMcGee * Fepe G * Geno * George Volcano * George Volcano's Family * George W. Bush * Gordon Freeman * Gabe Newell * Gadject Cat * Gonard * Gokudera Hayato * Ging Freecss * Genta Kojima * Genta (Dragon Ball Z: Xenoverse 2) * Gordon Ramsay * Gon Freecss * Glenn Martin H * Hannah Banana * Hannah Montana * Hank the broken hammer * Hillary Clinton * Hex Maniac * Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii * Hans A. Urameshi * Helen Urameshi * Hiyoko Saionji * Henry Cooldown * Hiei I * Ice Climbers * Ike * Impa * Insane Guy * Intellectual Homer * Ignis Scientia * Ikki Takeda J * John Freeman * Jolly Green Giant * Justin Beeper * Jonathan Crane * Joseph Stalin * Jeffrey Albertson * Joseph Joestar * Jotaro Kujo * Juuzou Suzuya * Jared Fogle * Jackson Stewart * Jerry Russo * Joubin Higashikata * Junko Enoshima * John Redcorn * Jim (The Office) * Johnny Quasar * Joseph Stalin K * King Dedede * Kirby * Keanu reeves * Koenma * Knuckle bine * Kevin Kyle * Kurt cobain * Kenshiro * Killua Zoldyck * Koichi hirose * Keith Ellison * Karkat Vantas * Kaito Momota L * Little Mac * Link * Lucario * Lucas * Luigi * Legolas * Leda Muir * Logan Miller M * Mallow * Mama Luigi * Marigi * Mario (well of course he likes himself.. maybe) * Marth * Meta Knight * Michael Jackson * Morgan Freeman * Morshu * Mortikai * Mr. Shame & Botch * Malleo * Mr.Clean * Mercenary Tao * Mike Matei * Mike Pence * Monkey D. Luffy * Madara Uchiha * Mark Ruffalo * Mrs. Nesbitt * Mike Wazowski N * Ness * Nim-Nom * Nagito Komaeda * Nico Yazawa O * Oogtar * Orange * Owen wilson * Officer Dibble * Ow the Edge P * Paris Hilton * PBG * Peach * Pear * Political Pat * Prof. E. Gadd * Professor McGonagall * Professor Severus Snape * Patrick Seitz * Prince Baka * Princess Luna R * Rich Chigga * Rigbi * Ronald McDonald * Rosalina * Rob Schneider * Randy marsh * Ryohei sasagawa S * Santa Claus * Shigeru Miyamoto * Shrek (Not to be confused with Shiek) * SMG4 * Solid Snake (Not to be confused with Solid Snack) * SomecallmeJohnny * Someone * Sonic The Very Useful Engine * Space Ghost * Spiderman * Spongebob * Spooderman * Squidward * Stitchface the Turnip * Saitama * Satsuki Kiryuin * SammyClassicSonicFan * Shaiapouf * Sha Lin * Sado the Horday * Splat Tim * Sailor Uranus * Stephanie sebby strempel T * The invisible murderer in the shower * The King * The Map * Tiger Woods * Toadsworth * Tyrannosaurus Alan * Tharja * Tom The Cat * Tomoko * Toguro * Taric * The Baseball Furies * Teletubbies * Tom anderson U * Ulquiorra Cifer * Un Punch Man * Unikitty V * Viserys Targaryen * Vladimir Putin W * Weegee Y * Yoshi * You Z * Zelda * Zamasu * Zelink Main stuff Category:Main stuff Category:Main junk